imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Savage Dragon Vol 1 1
| Editor-in-Chief = | CoverArtist1 = Erik Larsen | CoverArtist2 = Reuben Rude | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Savage Dragon | Synopsis1 = Dragon confronts a superpowered mass murderer going by the name, the Shrew but he underestimates his opponent and he manages to escape. The hero returns to the police station where he begins to lose faith in his best friend Frank Darling as he rightfully suspects that he is purposely keeping him away from the real action. The Dragon then returns to the depressed state he has been in since his first girlfriend Debbie Harris was murdered a couple of months ago by her ex-girlfriend. He visits a superhuman bar where he defeats a few members of the Vicious Circle before listening to the news. Reports come in that eighteen months after his much publicized death, Mighty Man has been sighted over the city. Singer/actor Peter Klaptin then gets a mention for losing his trademarked long hair to a fire of unknown circumstances. Dekalb, Illinois. A married couple lie dead after commiting a double suicide while a mysterious voice from the basement calls out for their parents... Alex Wilde convinces her superpowered colleague to visit his lost love's gravesite where he is verbally assaulted by her mother, Bonnie Harris. He then hears about an elderly woman who keeps calling the station claiming that he is her long-missing son, Rodney. Feeling even more depressed, Dragon welcomes the news of the reappearance of the homicidal maniac the Shrew. Dragon tears into his foe using a pair of chainsaws for extra protection and is soon lost to his recent anguish and stops himself from killing his target, standing over his motionless and bloody body. He pulls himself together and returns to headquarters where he is sent to investigate a superpowered couple living under the city in the abandoned buildings that were built over years ago. He is attacked by the superstrong Barbaric who had seen the policeman's gun and panicked. A battle breaks out between the two powerhouse's which causes a number of buildings to collapse before the huge red-man's young partner named Ricochet breaks up the fight, earning the apology of Dragon. His two new allies declare that they would be interested in any work he could put their way as they are finding it hard to make ends meet. Their new friend seriously considers the offer... | Editor1_1 = Jannie Wong | Writer1_1 = Erik Larsen | Penciler1_1 = Erik Larsen | Inker1_1 = Erik Larsen | Colourist1_1 = Xan Micka | Colourist1_2 = Steve Oliff | Colourist1_3 = Reuben Rude | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * (No ID) * Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* * Villains: * The Shrew * The Vicious Circle * Hazard * Johnny Nitro * Torment Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Fist appearance of Barbaric, Ricochet, Bonnie Harris, The Shrew, Johnny Nitro, Torment and Hazard. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Alex Wilde/Appearances Category:Barbaric/Appearances Category:Savage Dragon/Appearances